


Light Blue Muslin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Light Blue Muslin

**Light Blue Muslin**

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 166

**Summary:** Gwen likes to help out.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

It was just something Gwen did when Merlin was doing other things Arthur needed taken care of. She would make Arthur's bed and tidy up his chambers. It was her way of taking care of him.

Arthur had told her more than once that he didn't like her doing servants work now that Elyan's Knighthood had elevated their status at Court. She would just smile and say that it was nothing.

Merlin was glad of the help even though Arthur had told him to not let Gwen do things she shouldn't. He even arranged for her to be in Arthur's chambers when his King needed to work on a surprise for her.

Gwen had just started to change the bed linens when Arthur took her away, blindfolded, to the greatest surprise ever.

Merlin followed just in case they needed anything. In truth he wanted to watch Arthur propose to the woman he loved.

It was a night all three would remember until the end of time.


End file.
